Lubaek Drable
by Ohthehun
Summary: "Tidak, bisakah kau membuka pintu kamarmu chagi? Kau didalam kan?", "Aku merindukanmu... sangat...", "Eomma kakiku..." "Dasar mesum..." HUMOR GAGAL. LUBAEK SHIPPER MERAPAT.


**Cast: Luhan, Baekhyun, Other.**

**Genre: Humor, romance.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca ㅇㅅㅇ**

* * *

**'ㅅ****' Ohthehun 'ㅅ****'**

* * *

Gerimis mengguyur seoul siang itu, meski tak deras tapi masih bisa kembuat basah kuyup. Baekhyun menghela napas sebal, dia terlalu malas bangun dari ranjangnya. Andai hari tidak hujan, dia akan menuju ke cafe, dan mengobrol sampai bosan di sana, bersama Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing. Hari ini mereka janjian, tapi sebelum jamnya Kyungsoo mengirim pesan bahwa dia tak bisa datang karna disuruh menjaga adiknya, Baekhyun mendengus, untung Taehyun adiknya itu sudah besar. Jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menjaga bayi besar itu. Lalu pesan Yixing kemudian, setelah dia membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Kali ini tidak menjaga adik, Yixing mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bersama Tao untuk berkencan. Sontak Baekhyun melotot membaca pesan itu.

Tao?

Si muka panda itu?

Yang suaranya amat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang sangar? Bagaimana bisa?

Tao-Yixing? (O_O?)

Beragam pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya. Dia merasa pusing jadinya. Getaran ponselnya membuat dia berjengkit. Lalu menggeser tombol hijau ketika melihat ID yang menelponnya.

"Yeobeoseyo hyung, bogoshipo..." serunya, yang dijawab kekehan dari sebrang.

"Nado, kau sedang apa chagi?" Terdengar suara di ponsel Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ti- tidak sedang apa-apa" kata Baekhyun gugup.

"Jinjja? Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"Anniyo, ada apa hyung?" Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tak berteriak dengan menggigit telinga boneka rusa yang sedang ia peluk.

"Tidak, bisakah kau membuka pintu kamarmu chagi? Kau didalam

Kan?" Tanya Luhan, Baekhyun membeku untuk beberapa saat. Lalu dengan segera melempar ponselnya, lalu berlari menuji pintunya. Segera dia membukanya dengan semangat, setelahnya menubruk tubuh Luhan yang berdiri didepannya, Luhan yang kaget agak mundur ketika Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aigo, chagi kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk makin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Luhan.

"Hmm... aku tau kau merindukanku, tapi apa kau tega melihat suamimu kehabisan napas?" Susah payah Luhan mengatakannya, Baekhyun tersadar dan segera melepas pelukannya -lebih tepatnya mencekik- dipoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan gemas. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, Luhan langsung tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo masuk..." ajak Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu.

"Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau sudah pulang? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu..." ucap Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe kejutanku berhasil dong" jawab Luhan disertai cengiran bodohnya.

Pletak!

"Aduh..." Luhan meringis ketika tangan Baekhyun dengan nistanya mendarat dijidat Luhan.

"Aku membencimu..." sungut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." balas Luhan lalu tersenyum, tangannya menarik Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pundak Baekhyun sedang tangan kirinya berada diperut. Dan Luhan tengah menghirup aroma dari ceruk leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam saat Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, seketika wajahnya memanas, dia sedikit mengigit

Bibir bawahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu... sangat..." Luhan berucap dengan lirih. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memeluknya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu..." sahutnya lalu menoleh, sehingga membuat hidung mereka bersinggungan. Deru nafas mereka saling bertabrakan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Luhan makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

3cm

2cm

1cm

BRAK!

Mereka sontak menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Eomma kakiku..." protes sebuah suara.

"Taetae seharusnya kau tak usah bergerak!" Hardik Seungri lalu menjitak kepala Taehyun.

"Salahmu kenapa mendorongku?" Sahut Taehyun tak terima.

"Kita melewatkan momen yang indah... aigoo..." kesal Seungri.

"Dasar mesum..." balas Taehyun tak kalah sengit.

"Apa kau bilang?" Ucap Seungri tak terima.

"Apa?!" Jawab Taehyun dengan wajah polos. Dengan segera Seungri mengapit leher Taehyun yang berteriak kesakitan. Keributanpun terjadi. Sedang dua insan yang masih shock hanya menatap Seungri dan juga Taehyun yang bergelut didepan kamar Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu, lanjutkan saja..." kata eomma mereka disertai cekikikan lalu menarik Seungri dan Taehyun.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, sedang Luhan menggaruk lehernya.

Mereka saling pandang dan selanjutnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

**Dari tadi malam tangan udah gatal bikin ff LuBaek uwaaahhh. Kok berasa absurd banget ni ff T_T**

**Mau publis tapi jaringan lagi ngajak ribut. Maaf kalo ada typo bertebaran ga pernah di edit keke.**

**Sebenernya ni mau jadi side storynya 'Kencan' Kaihun, tapi malah melenceng T.T**

**Keke ada pairing TaoLay meski cuman disebutin aja. Itu yang biasnya Tao jangan bunuh saya, suwer aku ngeliat Tao manly bener ga jadi uke gitu XP agak ga rela kalo jadi ukenya kris #dibakartaorisShipper**

**Hehe peace.**

**RCL ne ^^**


End file.
